


Manners

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching seven children manners is a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

Etiquette was never exactly a top priority in the Weasley household, although Molly did insist on her children managing the basics, like saying "please" and "thank you" and not putting one's elbows on the table whilst eating.

Bill, as the oldest, naturally imitated his parents. Between that and the sheer advantage of years he was somewhat further advanced in the manners department than most of his siblings. Charlie had too much energy to sit still very well; indeed he frequently missed out on his pudding because he couldn't sit quietly any longer and asked to be excused before Molly brought it to the table.

Somewhere, Molly had no idea where although she suspected from a trunk in the attic, Percy had unearthed a tattered nineteenth-century volume that gave instructions on manners and etiquette. For quite some time he drove the rest of the family mad by discoursing on obscure table implements like fish forks and finger bowls. As for the twins -- well, Molly considered it a triumph if they managed to get through an entire meal without starting a food fight with each other. Ron was simply messy, but then he was only three.

Molly had high hopes that her only daughter might outdo her siblings (except Percy) in good manners once she graduated from her high chair, but at the present Ginny showed every sign of being just as indifferent to etiquette as the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime who wanted the Weasley kids, etiquette.


End file.
